Shadows: The birth of a clan
by PoisonSerpant
Summary: A kid's parents where burned to death by strangers and vowed to avenge them by finding the other kids they done this too. He then makes a clan after a death of a kid.


_Writer's__** Note: First off, thank you for wanting to read my story. I really appreciate it. And second, some of this story is inspired from the Assassin's Creed series. So if you see any resemblance, that's why. The setting will take place in New York 1740. But it will be mostly in 1754-1763, AKA the French and Indian War. Enjoy.**_

The scene shows a house on a farm, where there is no cities for a few miles, in 1740. It was another typical day, the sun was bright and warming the animals, the fruits and vegetables growing perfectly, the birds flying through the sky with ease.

Everything was just perfect, until the silence was broken by a high pitch scream.

It quickly shows a man in his possible in his 30's trying to fight off 3 men poorly. Two men trying to tie a women, in her 30's also, in a chair using ropes but she is trying to fight out as best as she could. another two men destroying the house and all their possessions. And a little eight year old boy running for his deer life. He successively made it out the door but got pulled by the hair by a man with short black hair, brown eyes, looks like he could be in his 40's. "Come on!" The man yelled at the boy while pulling him by the boy's hair, getting him back in the house. The boy yelled out in pain with every tug by the man.

By the time they reached the inside of the house, both the Father and the Mother tied in chairs. Both brutally beaten. The boy cried, but not in pain, but the fact what they're doing to his parents. The boy was able to get the man's grip off his hair but except running, he grabbed a cup on the floor and threw it at the man's eye. The cup hit the man right on his nose and broke in two pieces. The man cried out in pain. At that point, one of the other men grabbed the boy by the arm and holding a chair and rope in the other hand. "No! I have something better to do with him!" The man yelled at him to stop trying to tie him up while holding his nose. The man stopped as he was told and held the boy by his arms. "Then what do you plan on doing, Michael?"

"You'll see, Jason, you'll see. Just keep him still." Michael told Jason

Jason kept a firm grip on the boy as instructed.

"Who are you people, what do you want from us?" The boy asked

Michael walked up to the boy and bent down to the boys height. "You have no idea who we are, don't you?" Michael asked "We have been in talked about many, many times. This isn't the first time we did this."

"That really doesn't answer my question." The boy said.

"Why should I tell you. Your little, pathetic mind wouldn't understand." Michael said.

"You're a cruel man you know that." The boy said

"Cruel, true. But not too cruel. You should be glad I'm leaving you alive with the other children I did this to." Michael said and pause before saying "What is your name?"

"Does it matter?" The boy asked.

"I want to know your name so I could add it to the list full of other kids that I made their life horrible." Michael said with a grin.

"Drake..." The boy said dully.

Michael chuckled before saying "Get him outside. Everyone goes outside except for them." Michael said pointing at the parents, who where unconscious.

"What do you plan on doing?!" Drake yelled while getting dragged out of the house. "Let go of me!" Drake said trying to get out of the man's grip.

"Just shut up!" The man yelled back standing with the other six men, a few feet away from the house waiting for Michael.

It took Michael a few minutes to step out the house the house.

"What where you doing?" Jason asked

"Just making sure that Drake's parent where... warm." Michael said then turned to look at a bright light coming from the windows, and smoke coming from the door.

"You're burning them!"Drake yelled at Michael trying to get out of the man's grip with all his might.

Michael bent down at Drake's height again and stared directly in his eyes. "You should be glad I'm leaving you alive. So just sh..." Michael said but got interupted by Drake spitting at his face.

"Glad! Why should I be glad that you come to my house, broke everything we have, killed my parents, and now burning all of it down!"

Michael just stood there, wiping the saliva off his face with his hand and stared at it. And out of no where, Michael slapped Drake on his left side of his face with all his might. "Just shut your mouth!" Michael said then looked at his men. "Jason, Adrian, Alexander, Mathew, Lucas, Leon, Richard, time to go." By the time he said that, the house was engulfed by flames. The men followed as there were told except Jason, the man who was holding Drake. "Jason, come on." Michael said to Jason

"Fine." Jason replied and threw Drake to the ground and spit on him, then followed Michael and the others.

As the group walked away, Drake ran up to the burning house but not too close that he would get burn. Drake dropped to his knees, a few tears coming down his cheek. "_You're not the first one." _Drake thought of what the man said. He then wiped the tears away and stood up. "They'll pay." Drake whispered to himself. He than began walking to the direction that would lead him to New York.

By the time he reached New York was around midnight. Only a few people walking around. Some stared at the boy as they walked by, a few even chuckled. After he walked for a while he stopped and sat on the side walk, with a blank stare. As soon as he started walking again no one was in sight. When he turned a corner he saw two men drinking, obviously drunk. Drake sighed and tried to ignore them and kept walking. But the two men stared at the boy.

"Hey kid." One of the men called out at Drake

Drake decided to ignore them and kept walking almost about to past them until they stood up and stand in his way.

"Where are you going?" The other man said.

Drake just stood there in silence.

"Hey kid, where talking to you." He said the pushed Drake's head back.

Drake felt the urge to do something, but couldn't do it.

"Get out of my way." Drake said softly still having a blank stare.

"Hey don't you give us lip, boy." He said starting to look angry.

Drake kept silent and pushed pass them trying to keep on walking.

"Hey!" One of them yelled at him and grabbed the boys arms and pushed him to the ground.

"A kid needs to learn to respect adults." The other man said pulling out a knife. "Hold'em" He told the other man.

The man held the boy as instructed.

"I think you'll look manly with a scar." The man said to Drake

"I say over the eye would look great." The other man said.

"I was thinking the same thing." The man said while holding the Drake's face and was about to start cutting. "Hold still, kid" The man commanded Drake.

Drake was obviously disobeying and tried to squirm out.

"Calm down kid!" The man yelled

"Stop!" A kid, who seemed like he was 13, yelled at the two men.

The man turned to look at the kid. "Why should I listen to you?"

The kid pulled out a small from the back of his pants. "This why."

The two men looked at each other then back at the kid holding the firearm. It didn't took them long to run off and left the two kids.

The kid ran to Drake and helped him up. "Are you okay?" The kid asked still holding the firearm.

"Can you put that away?" Drake asked looking at the firearm

"What, this?" The kid raised to firearm. "Don't worry, it's not even loaded."

"So if they tried to attack you, you would've died." Drake said getting back up.

"Yeah, but there never too smart to find out." The kid said

Drake looked at the kid. He had green eyes, pulled back brown hair into a small ponytail, he wore ragged clothing, he seemed he lived in the cloths for two years. "Who are you?"

"Names Jackson, but most people calls me Jack. What's your name?" Jack asked.

Drake stared at him, trying to decide if he wants to trust him. "Drake." Drake said bluntly. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same thing." Jack looked at Drake seeing he wasn't in the mood for jokes. "I don't live in a house or don't have parents, well not anymore. Some people where breaking in our house, broke all our stuff, killed my parents right in front of my own eyes. There were about..."

"Eight." Drake said finishing his sentence, knowing what Jack was talking about."

"So, they did the same to you?" Jack asked

"Yeah, but they burned down my house. They told me that I wasn't the only one they did this too." Drake asked

"So you come in New York? For what?"

Drake stood in silence then said "To get even."

Jack started laughing then stopped when he saw Drake's face "Wait, your serious? You think a nine year old boy could kill eight people?"

"I'm eight." Drake corrected him.

"An eight year old boy killing eight people? That will be the day when people could fly will the birds." Jack teased

"Your telling me you don't want to get even with the people who killed your parents!" Drake said starting to get frustrated.

"Calm down, calm down. I do want to avenge my parents, but I can't exactly do it myself." Jack said

"Then what about me and you? We could do it together." Drake suggested

"We need more than us two." Jack said "And I think I know where we could get more." Jack said walking away then turned back to Drake. "You com'in"

Drake looked around thinking. It didn't took Drake to long to start walking with Jack.

Drake and Jack was walking on an empty rode. "How far is this place?" Drake asked.

"Don't worry, were almost there. What? you don't trust me?" Jack said with a grin.

"No, I just have trouble trusting people who I met a half hour ago." Drake said

"You mean a guy who saved your life a half hour ago?" Jack teased.

"What ever." Drake said

It took the two ten more minutes arriving at a old, wrecked house. "Here we are." Jack said opening his arms out to show the building.

"Your kidding, right?" Drake said.

"Nope." Jack said with a grin. "When your poor with no parents, you would be lucky to have a place like this." After Jack said that, a piece of wood fell off the old building.

"Yeah...lucky." Drake said sarcastically

"Just come on." Jack said opening a door to the building.

"Yup, following a complete stranger in an abandon house. Seems legit." Drake said to himself before following Jack.

Inside the house was poorly dimmed by only four candles, the wall almost covered in mold, the floor covered in dust and dirt. "This keeps getting better, doesn't it?" Drake said.

"Stop complaining." Jack told Drake

Jack walked towards a door. He knocked two times, waited 5 seconds, and knocked 3 more times. Another kid opened the door. He looked around the same age as Drake, shaved black hair, brown eyes. Behind him was even more kids, about twelve of them. The oldest one seemed to be 17, and the youngest one was about 5. "Who is this?" the oldest one asked Jack.

"Just another victim of The Eight. His names Drake." Jack replied

"The Eight?" Drake asked.

"That's what we call them." Jack replied. He looked at the oldest one. "And we call him Hammer, because the fact he knocked out or killed people with a hammer. The little one is Mouse, and I think you know why. And that's M, AL, Block Head, Yin, Yang, Blue, Shave, Lightning, 4 eyes, and Hawk." Jack pointed at each one.

Drake raised his hand meaning hi.

Everyone stood silent not knowing who this new kid is.

"Well, welcome to the club then." Hammer said, sitting down with the other kids.

"Actually, Drake has a idea about killing The Eight." Jack said

It was then everyone got really quiet, sitting and looking at Drake thinking that was the worst idea ever thought of.

"Nice joke kid, but its not that funny." Hammer said breaking the silence.

"It's not a joke." Drake said

"Well, your not the first one who thought of the idea. But we have no idea where they are, no weapons, no experiences, and no chance." Hammer said

"We could get weapons." Drake said. "He could take'em from the black smith's market. We'll find them someday, and we'll train in the mean time, and their is always a chance."

"Fine, it's still dark, we could get some weapons. Oh wait, there's British troops roaming the streets." Hammer said.

"You heard of distraction right?" Drake asked

Hammer sighed. "Fine. If we could get some weapons, then we could give it a shot." Hammer turned to the others "Lighting, Yin, Yang, Jack, Hawk, your com'in. The rest stay."

They five stood up and walked outside. Hammer turned to Drake and whispered to him "If anyone of these kids die, your responsible for it. I don't care that your seven, eight, or nine, Your responsible!" With that, he walked out the building.

It took Drake a moment to follow the others to the Blacksmith's shop.

When the seven of them arrived, they saw three British guards stationed in front of it. "Oh well, we tried." Lightning said and started to walk away, but Drake placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"We're not going with weapons." Drake said

"But look at that." Lightning said pointing to the two guards. "Three guards with muskets. What could we do?"

"Why did you get your nickname?" Drake asked.

"Because I'm a good climber and the fact that I'm fa... no, no, no,no." Lightning said realizing what he was going to say.

"Come on, I'm sure you could get away from them." Drake said

"What if they decide to shoot me." Lightning said

"They won't, trust me." Drake said.

Lightning sighed then said "Fine, what do I need to do."

Drake whispered in Lightnings ear. "Your crazy, you know that." Lightning said before walking away from the group. Lightning nervously walked to the three guards.

"Hey, what do you need, kid." One of the guards said.

Lightning kept walking to the guards and stopped about nine feet away. He then stated picking up pebbles and threw them at the guards."

The guards started chuckling. "Hey kid stop before..." Lightning threw a rock a size of a grown mans fist at one of the guards eye.

"AAAAHHH! Get that bastard!" The guard yelled and chased Lightning out of the other kids sight.

"Did you just made Lightning do that?" Hammer asked Drake.

"He'll be alright." Drake said "I think." He whispered to himself.

"What." Hammer said

"Nothing, lets just get the door open and get the weapons and get the hell out of here." Drake said. "No who knows how to pick a lock?"

"Why do we need to pick it when we could do this." He started kicking the door until it broke open. "See, easy."

"Just grab as mush as you could." Drake told everyone. As they were instructed, the kids began grabbing as much as they could. Swords, armor, firearms, anything that would be useful.

"That's all I could carry." Hammer said

"Full." Hawk said

"Full." Yin said

"Full." Yang said

"Full." Jack said

"Okay, we need to get out of here." Drake said

"What about Lightning?" Hammer said

"He probably got away." Drake replied

"And what if he didn't?" Hammer said to Drake. "Remember what I told you?"

"Yes, I do. But we cant go find him full of stolen weapons in out arms. So we have to put these back at the house." Drake said

It took Hammer a moment then said "Fine. Lets go."

The six of the arrived back at the house trying to catch their breath. "We actually did it." Jack said in between breaths.

"But Ligh..." He was interrupted by a sound of a musket being fired. "Lightning." Hammer said dropping the weapons and grabbed a sword, then ran towards the sound where it set off.

"Son of a bitch. Bring the stuff inside and I'll follow Hammer." With that, Drake grabbed two firearms and made sure they were ready to fire, then ran off to follow Hammer.

By the time Drake found Lightning and Hammer, he saw Lightning bleeding from his arm hiding behind a food stand. While Hammer was trying to fight off the three British troops. Without hesitation, he shot one of the soldiers. The Soldier fell to the ground hard, but he did not died because he got shot in the shoulder. Drake was shocked what he just did, this was the first time he ever hurt anybody. After Drake shot the soldier, Hammer was able to cut one of the soldier throat with his sword. The last soldier tried to slash him with the blade on the tip of his musket, but Hammer was able to jump out of the way and stabbed the soldier in the chest. As the soldier fell to the ground, Hammer looked around making sure no other soldiers were coming then looked at Lightning holding on to his right arm. "You see that!" Hammer yelled at Drake. "If you didn't thought of that crazy idea, he wouldn't have got shot!"

"He's not dead." Drake replied back

"Yeah, but what if did."

"Guys, I hate to be the one interrupting, but I have a bullet in my arm!" Lightning yelled at the two.

"He's right, we need to go and do something about that arm. I'm sure we have something for it." Hammer said

Drake and Hammer both helped Lightning up and began walking back. But the soldier on the ground that got shot earlier by Drake wasn't dead. He only got shot in the shoulder. The soldier grabbed the musket that hadn't been fired and aimed at one of the three. Then fired. Hammer felled to the ground and Drake turned to see the soldier on the ground with the musket in his hands. Drake then fired one of the other firearms at the soldier and got him right in the head. He turned back to Hammer breathing heavily. "Hammer!" Drake said going on his knees and looked where he got shot. Drake turned him over to see where the bullet entered his body. Hammer got shot only a few centimeters away from his heart. "Don't worry, I think we could fix this." Drake said trying to convince himself that Hammer would make it.

"Please kid, don't be stupid. You know, I know, that I'm not going to make it." Hammer said in between breaths.

"No, I think you could." Drake said.

"Just make sure you'll get Lightning safe. I'm done for." Hammer said. "Come here." Hammer asked reaching for something in his pocket.

Drake leaned in and listened. Hammer was whispering in Drakes ear then handed him a piece of paper folded in half.

"Okay, I will." Drake said to Hammer before seeing him closing his eyes, meaning he's dead. Drake then put the paper in his pocket and helped Lightning back to the old house.

When they arrived back inside the house, it was only a few minutes before sun rise.

"Where's Hammer?" Jack asked

"He...He didn't made it, got shot too close to his heart." Drake answered "Lightning got shot in his arm too. Anyone knows how to use medical supplies?"

"I do." Hawk said while taking Lightning to where the medical supplies where.

"Jack, can I talk to you?" Drake asked before walking to the top of the house

Jack followed Drake and sees him looking threw the window at the sun rise. "What do you need?"

"You where his best friend, right?" Drake asked

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"So, you know where he keeps his stuff? He gave me this letter and wanted me to do something." Drake said. "His box." Drake added.

"Okay." Jack said before handing him a box labeled _"Franklin Jay"_

Drake opened the box and stared inside it then sighed.

The two walked back down, with the box, to join the others. "So, what about Hammer?" M asked

"We'll say a few words about him then we'll deal with business." Drake replied. "Everyone, in the attic. Now,"

Everyone followed Drake back upstairs and in the attic and stared at him.

Drake pulled out the paper, that Hammer gave him, and unfolded it then started reading it. "I was the first of The Eight's, attack. Seeing them cut my parent's thought right in front of my own eyes. I had no idea why they did this, but I could tell they planned it to happen by looking into the leader's eyes. When they left, I wanted to just run up to them and kill them with my bare hands. But couldn't bring up the courage. I then started meeting kids you suffered the same fate. I couldn't just leave them by them selves. So, I took it upon myself to look after them. Each new kid I meet, the more scared they look. When I met Jack, he and I both agreed that we would avenge out parent's death and make a group, a clan. But because our age, we decided to wait for a few years. With each day that pass, I plan on what we could do to train. But, at the same time, I don't feel like risking these kids life. It was a silly dream, and I know it. But if I die, I want Jack to still do as plan." Drake sighed before continuing. "We live in the dark. Talk to one-another in secrecy. Help the helpless. We stand for hope for the weak. We are not friends, but brothers and sisters." Drake then opened the box and pulled out a mask and said "We are... Shadows."

**Again, Thanks for reading my story. If you have suggestions, I would love to hear them. **


End file.
